


Worldbuilding, Species, Sex and Sexuality in Duckverse Headcanons

by katikacreations, Swiftblight



Series: Kat & Swift's Ducktales Cinematic Universe (KSDCU) [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Essays, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Social Commentary, Social Issues, Worldbuilding, my city now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikacreations/pseuds/katikacreations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftblight/pseuds/Swiftblight
Summary: Sometimes the animals in the Duckverse are a metaphor for different types of humans, other times a duck is just a duck. This is a little treat I decided to upload for people reading my fic "Till Death Do Us Part Is Quitter Talk" since chapter 3 is taking me so long to finish. It's a short essay and set of notes regarding how I view the Duckverse. You don't need to read this to understand "Till Death..." But it will probably be more entertaining!
Series: Kat & Swift's Ducktales Cinematic Universe (KSDCU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Worldbuilding, Species, Sex and Sexuality in Duckverse Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till Death do us Part is Quitter Talk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901922) by [katikacreations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikacreations/pseuds/katikacreations), [Swiftblight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftblight/pseuds/Swiftblight). 



Because I’m trying to keep my Ducktales/Darkwing content somewhat family friendly (it is primarily a children’s series, but with a lot of adult fans) I know a lot of these ideas that inform my writing won’t actually show up explicitly in my work… But for those who are interested, read on! 

Please keep in mind ideas expressed below do not reflect the author’s personal beliefs (ie: racism and sexism are things that exist, so I talk about them, however I am not saying they are  _ good _ things, or that this is how the world should be). Also there’s some stuff in here that can very easily be explained with “because it’s a cartoon” - I am choosing to find explanations for such things because I think that’s more interesting. Some of this stuff may directly contradict one or more canons. My city now, I write what I want. Sometimes the animals are a metaphor for different types of humans, other times a duck is just a duck.

If you are violently opposed to furry/anthro content, you may not want to continue reading (but then also why are you reading Ducktales fan content?). Be warned, there are vague descriptions of animal genitalia in the “physical sex stuff” section, about on par with what you’d hear in a sex-ed class or read in an encyclopedia. 

Also, I tried to make this as inclusive as possible, but also as simple as possible and those two things sometimes don’t work together so well when you’re talking about sociology and biology. Trans, intersex and nonbinary individuals absolutely exist in my Duckverse so forgive me if I explain anything in a clumsy fashion.

Historical and Social Stuff

  * As per the Duck comics, world history happened more or less the way human history in the real world happened. But not everything is always a 1:1 comparison. 
    * E.G. WWI and WWII took place, slavery existed, the Native American genocide happened, there was a Great Depression and a Klondike Goldrush. 
    * A lot of the time Ducks represent White People and Dogs and Pigs represent Various People of Color or People from Cultures Other Than America… But you also have a Dog as President Teddy Roosvelt and ducks that look identical to Donald and co. written as coming from other countries so… 
    * Species does not always equal race or ethnicity. There is intersectionality.
  * Sapient Anthro animals in Duckverse are to non-sapient animals in Duckverse as humans are to great apes. They’re related, but they are more closely related to other Anthros of their same Class than they are to the non-sapient animal they superficially resemble.
    * Dog with a capital letter is an Anthro canine, dog in lower case is a canine animal. This does not translate well into spoken language so there’s a lot of room for misunderstanding.
      * Referring to an Anthro animal by their species may be perceived as rude, depending on the context, tone, and who is doing the speaking.
      * The word ‘race’, ‘species’ or ‘clade’ is used to talk about the different groups. 
      * Avians, Reptiles and Mammals is another distinction used in-universe when there’s a need to specify which group is being discussed.
    * It’s considered more polite to refer to each other as people, persons, man, woman, etc than to use a species name like Duck, Dog, Pig. This is a fairly modern convention that started in the 1960’s.
      * E.G. In 1920 saying Scrooge was the Richest Duck in the World would have been fine, but nowadays most would say he’s the Richest Man or Person in the World.
        * There are people who think this is “Political Correctness Gone Mad” etc.
    * All Anthro animals are omnivores, but some may have a preference for meat or vegetables. This is treated as a dietary preference but not a biological imperative. 
    * It’s not considered weird for an avian to eat non-anthro birds, or a bovine to eat non-anthro cows, or to eat animal products like eggs or milk. 
      * Avians and Reptiles are lactose intolerant. 
      * Some Avians and Reptiles lay unfertilized eggs. In a modern setting this is considered somewhat gross, like a menstrual period in a human, but in the past these unfertilized eggs were sometimes a food source.
        * This is one of those Weird Things Avians and Reptiles Do that Mammals don’t understand and find abhorrent and strange. Think of it as having a similar social stigma as breastfeeding.
  * Avians and Reptiles are the oldest sapient species, think of them like Elves in a fantasy world, they’ve been around longer than the other races, they live a long time, have the oldest civilization, and are snooty about it. 
    * They’ve accumulated a lot of wealth and power, and are more numerous than Anthro Mammals. 
    * Most (but not all) nobility, kingdoms and the ultra-rich are based on Avian families ruling over Avian nations. 
      * Until recently (1990s) these groups would not cross species lines, a Dog that is a Duke wouldn’t marry a Duchess that is a Duck.
        * Common people have always mixed across species lines, though it was rarer in the past due to cultural differences and a general preference for endogamy. 
  * Anthro Mammals include things like Dogs, Cats, Cows, Horses, Pigs, Goats and many others.
  * Mammalian civilizations came along after the Avians and Reptiles were already well-established and there is a history of conflict between the different species.
    * Slavery along species and race lines existed/still exists much like how it functions in the real world.
    * Species does not always equal one race or ethnicity, there are Dogs that are African and there are Dogs that are European. There are Ducks that are Chinese and Ducks that are Scottish. You can’t necessarily tell the difference just by looking…Though the anthros may have an easier time within their own species group. 
  * The ancient history of most cultures starts with Avians and Reptiles, Mammals join in later and integrate themselves into the Avian/Reptile culture, and around the 1500-1600’s most cultures are fully integrated, though Avians still hold the majority of power in society as world leaders (presidents, prime ministers, etc).
  * As a general rule, society privileges pale and uniform fur/feathers/scale colors - having the time/money to worry about your coloration implies a certain level of status. This is why most ducks are white, and most anthros don’t have spots or patterns. Having more than one color, or very dark color is seen as low-class or poor.
    * Those that have markings or darker colors in their feathers or fur frequently bleach, dye and pluck to fit in.
    * Thanks to millions of years of social pressure, intense, bright or dark colors and patterns are rare. There are a lot of white Ducks out there, but only a few green-headed ones.
      * Not all cultures have the same beauty standards, but the spread of Western cultural standards thanks to globalization is a thing.
    * Coloration and patterns that do appear are considered exotic, and individuals are often asked if it’s their “real” color. 



  
  
  


Physical Stuff

  * Avians are large flightless birds, they walk on two legs and their wings have evolved over time into arms with hands used for grasping.
  * Avians lost their ability to fly so long ago that there is no written history of them being able to fly. There are a few cave paintings but they may just be a representation of fantasy rather than something that happened.
    * Some old myths and religious texts mention flight with wings.
  * Avians and Reptiles can live as long as 200 years, but most die before they reach 100. 
  * Mammals can live to 100, but most don’t make it past 80-90.
  * Avians and Reptiles are closely related and can sometimes interbreed.
  * Any Avian, no matter how different they look, can easily interbreed (ducks and eagles, flamingos and owls etc)
    * Waterfowl are the most common Avian Anthros, and almost all Avians have some Waterfowl ancestry. More on this later.
  * Mammals that aren’t the same species can sometimes interbreed. 
  * Mammals all have claws/hooves depending on their species (hooves are just hardened nails that grow at the tips of the fingers/toes). 
  * Avians have claws on their fingers and toes. 
  * It’s considered polite and civilized to keep finger-claws blunt and short enough that they’re not visible through fur or feathers. 
    * Those that grow their claws out usually do it for fashion or because they’re involved in something criminal and they use their claws to fight.
  * Avians and Reptiles have little sexual dimorphism. Gender presentation is a choice and over time, mimicking Mammalian gender presentation has become popular.
    * They do this for personal or social reasons, such as wanting to make it easier for others to gender them correctly, or even just for fashion. 
  * Avians and Reptiles don’t have hair. If they have something that looks like hair it’s either a wig or long, narrow feathers that have a similar appearance to hair. Some Reptiles have these feathers.
    * Beak stubble is hilarious and I’m going to say it’s tiny feathers poking their way out to give the appearance of bristles. 
      * If they don’t pluck these out they could sprout into a full grown feather and get infected.
  * Avians and Reptiles don’t have breasts. If they appear to have a narrow waist and a large chest that suggests breasts, it’s because they are wearing shaping garments like a corset.
  * Mammals have breasts, but only the top 2 become developed on a female. There are additional nipples along the abdomen but they’re vestigial.
  * All Anthros have tails at birth, but many of them are vestigial and get hidden away by clothing. Some have fully developed tails.



  
  


Physical Sex Stuff

  * Mammals have the appropriate penis/testes/vagina/uterus for their species.
    * The penis/vagina are externally visible even when the individual is not aroused. This is why Mammals wear garments that conceal their lower body.
  * Avians and Reptiles have cloacas which conceal their genitals when not aroused. This is why they sometimes don’t wear garments on their lower body.
    * Wearing/not wearing clothing is an individual comfort and fashion thing.
      * It’s generally accepted that one half of the body should be covered in public. If no pants, then a shirt is a must, if no shirt, then pants. Either way, a naked Avian or Reptile is not considered public indecency the way a mammal is, though it is considered embarrassing to be seen naked in public.
  * Most Reptiles have penises (sometimes 2).
  * Avians do not have a penis, many of them just have a cloaca.
  * Avian Waterfowl (Ducks, Geese, Swans) and some Avians with Waterfowl ancestry have a psudo-penis.
    * The psudo-penis makes reproduction more effective, and this is why Waterfowl are the most prominent of all the Avian anthros, and why so many Avians have Waterfowl ancestry somewhere in their family history. 
    * Avians who lack a psuedo-penis rub their cloacas together and transfer sperm that way.
      * Obviously sex is not always about reproduction so Avians lacking a pseudo-penis may just enjoy sex without penetration, or find other creative ways to please themselves or their partner.
      * Avians with a psuedo-penis tend to have a bit of an ego about it and there is a lot of macho posturing between them and other less-endowed Avian males.
        * Society has certain stereotypes that stem from this, like Waterfowl are promiscuous and good in bed, Roosters are overcompensating braggarts, oh I hear there’s _Duck_ in his family tree, etc.
  * Your general public school based sex-ed only started covering some of these differences in the 1980’s. Before then classes would get divided up based on whether they were Avian, Reptilian or Mammalian, and each group would only get information about their own group. Nowadays the classes are blended and most kids have a basic knowledge of what other species experience.
    * There are groups that protest this and think kids should only learn about their own kind.


  * Lack of knowledge in the past made interspecies relationships much more difficult.
    * Stereotypes, myths and old wives tales are rampant. Think about all the wrong and ignorant things people believe about sex in the real world and multiply by a thousand. 



Sexuality and Gender Stuff

  * Mammals have greater sexual dimorphism than Avians or Reptiles, with more human-like proportions.
    * Mammals also have more rigid social norms that define male/female behavior and a division of labor.
    * Trans, intersex and nonbinary Mammals have a harder time passing than Avians and Reptiles.
  * Because Avians and Reptiles lack the sexual dimorphism of Mammals, they are historically less preoccupied with gender. 
  * Over time, as Avian, Reptile and Mammalian cultures became intertwined, Avians and Reptiles have adopted Mammal-like gender presentation for reasons ranging between making it easier for others to identify their gender, and for fashion and fun.
    * It’s easy to misgender many Avians and Reptiles, even among themselves, unless they actively signal their gender to others (by wearing gendered clothing, makeup, hairstyles, etc).
      * Trans, intersex and nonbinary Avians and Reptiles have an easier time presenting however they want without judgement.
  * Avians and Reptiles have their own ideas about what is masculine or feminine based on criteria that most mammals don’t inherently understand. This functions the other way as well. Both sides have to learn the standards of the other.
    * This lack of understanding means a very macho Rooster might come across as effeminate to a Mammal, or a very feminine Dog might seem macho to an Eagle.
  * Most Mammals stick to monogamous 2-person relationships, but tolerance of polyamory has been growing since the 1990’s. In the past it was considered something that Avians and Reptiles did.
  * Until the 1980’s homosexuality was considered taboo among Mammals. Homosexuals existed of course, but like polyamory it was seen as something degenerate and immoral Avians and Reptiles did.
    * This taboo is mostly based in sexism and a hatred of effeminate men and masculine women for breaking boundaries and defying social norms.
  * Polyamory is much more common among Avians and Reptiles. Triads are particularly popular and have been throughout history. 
  * Homosexuality is more common among Avians and Reptiles, but there is still some stigma.
    * This stigma is less about gender presentation and more about being a threat to heterosexual couples. Obviously in the modern world adoption exists, but in ancient times queer couples were often accused of stealing eggs, or seducing heterosexual males into affairs to “steal” them away from their existing mate, breaking up a family in the process.
      * Because of this homosexuals were often stereotyped as promiscuous villains, and cast as bad guys in myth, legend, and popular media.


  * Male Avians do sometimes have a kind of penis envy towards Mammals, since Mammalian-style gender presentation has been adopted across the board in so many ways. 
    * Some Mammals look down on Avians, seeing them as effeminate or “incomplete” males, not up to their own standards. 
    * Some Avian males see Mammals as a threat to their social dominance and privilege. 
      * It’s stupid, of course.
  * Pride events, the gay rights movement and other parts of history as we know it, apply more to Mammals than to Avians and Reptiles. 




End file.
